


Stargazing

by Baltar4Prez



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-03
Updated: 2012-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-30 07:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baltar4Prez/pseuds/Baltar4Prez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk and Spock watch the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stargazing

The captain of the USS _Enterprise_ and his crew had finally completed their most recent mission: representing the Federation at a conference in a far off quadrant. They were all exhausted from the proceedings, but Captain James T. Kirk found that he could not get any sleep. So Kirk got out of bed and wandered the halls of his ship.

Kirk entered an observation room in hopes of finding a less familiar setting on the ship. He was surprised to find Spock inside the dark room, turned away and facing the large window. The door closed behind Kirk, taking the last bit of light and leaving him with Spock's shadowy figure.

Kirk joined Spock at his side, not bothering to greet him and break his friend's silent composure. Besides, he had a feeling that Spock had already identified him. Spock seemed to have a knack for knowing where his captain was at all times—but then, maybe Kirk had a similar sort of talent. Why else was he drawn into this room, a room Kirk could barely recall ever seeing before?

“Meditating, Spock?” Kirk said at last. “Do you come here often?” Kirk mentally cringed at the accidental come-on.

 _I really should stop that,_ Kirk thought. _Although Spock doesn't really seem to mind the flirting all that much... No, no. Spock just indulges me too much._

“I do not,” Spock replied, either not catching, or more likely, not responding to any unintentional innuendo. “My quarters are more than efficient for meditating.”

Spock paused for a moment.

“However, I recently overheard members of the crew discussing the act of stargazing. When I inquired about it, I was told humans often do not attempt to identify specific celestial configurations. It is a most unusual practice.”

Kirk gave a soft snort. “That's true. Sam and I used to stargaze when we went camping. I only knew maybe three constellations at the time: Big Dipper, Little Dipper, and Orion's Belt,” Kirk recalled fondly. “We would mostly just look up at the night sky thinking about how large the universe is and how small we were. I already knew I wanted to explore space, by then.”

“Indeed. It is not very logical, but I find it curiously tranquil watching the stars outside of the ship.”

“I understand the feeling.” Spock lifted an eyebrow at Kirk's use of the word “feeling.” Kirk smiled.

“Or I understand what you're saying, at least,” he amended. “Are you fond of stars, Mr. Spock?” Kirk couldn't help but tease.

“Yes, actually,” Spock said. “I find them fascinating in ways beyond the scientific. They remind me both of Vulcan and of all of our travels on the _Enterprise._ ”

Kirk stared, surprised by the admission.

“That's actually somewhat of a relief,” Kirk said after a moment.

“How is that, Captain?” Spock asked.

“I know that you are first and foremost a scientist, Mr. Spock. You joined Starfleet so you could explore alien planets. I also know you hold little interest in command or diplomacy, and after days like these, well, sometimes I wonder if you wouldn't be better off stationed on some distant planet exploring and experimenting to your heart's—or mind's—content.”

Kirk peaked at Spock, watching the dim light of the passing stars reflect off of his friend's face.

“It's a relief to know you can find some kind of peace on the _Enterprise_ , even after long periods of space travel, like this one,” Kirk finished.

Spock's eyebrows furrowed.

“I am... quite content here. Have I led you to believe otherwise?” Spock asked.

“No, no, I didn't mean anything like that. You—,” Kirk searched for words. “It's just, you're a very talented individual, do you know that? I don't want your talent going to waste. You deserve more than playing second fiddle to me.”

“I had no idea you could play such an instrument, Captain,” Spock joked. Kirk gave a weak smile. Spock straightened a little and tried again:

“I appreciate your assessment of me, but as you yourself have said, I do not wish a position of captaincy. And if I was stationed on a planet, I would indeed have more time to study it, but I would be limited to that planet, whereas my position as first officer and science officer allows me to explore a number of foreign environments,” Spock said. He then added, softer, “Jim, you are not holding me back. I am here because I choose to be.”

Kirk rubbed his eyes. “Ah, I'm sorry, Spock. I'm not making any sense, am I? It's human insecurity that's got me asking. Instead of feeling sorry for myself I should be valuing your service.”

"Feeling sorry for yourself in what way?"

"Nothing, no way. I'm just tired is all..."

Kirk turned to the stars, embarrassed by his weakness. Seeing that Kirk was avoiding his eye for the moment, Spock joined him in looking.

“You said you were unfamiliar with constellations; do you know much about stars themselves, Jim?”

“No, I don't suppose I do.”

“Although we have not yet encountered multiple star systems, it is a common occurrence, particularly binary stars. They are called binary stars because they exist in pairs, sharing a common center of gravity. There is a brighter star of the two, the primary star, and the dimmer of the two, the secondary star,” Spock explained. Kirk looked at him, waiting.

“If you will allow me a bit of romanticism,” Spock continued, “I believe binary stars to be an accurate metaphor for us, with the _Enterprise_ as our shared center of gravity.”

Kirk stared at his friend, amazed at what Spock could say without saying it. He realized his smile must have looked ridiculously besotted, but he couldn't stop himself. How did Kirk get by before this extraordinary man entered his life?

“As the _dimmer_ one of us, I must be the secondary star,” Kirk said, causing Spock to lift his eyebrow.

“Perhaps, although I would have likened you to the primary star, myself.”

 _Of course you would,_ Kirk thought. _You're too modest for your own good._

“We do make a good team, don't we, Spock?”

“There is no place I would rather be, Jim.”

There was really nothing else to say to that. The moment was perfect and Kirk wanted to preserve it as it was. It was these moments that gave him hope. These intimate, quiet moments alleviated any longing or emptiness he felt. He would be happy as long as Spock was near and, from the looks of it, Spock wasn't going anywhere.

They stargazed long into the night.


End file.
